A closed television system includes dedicated server(s) and client devices working together to distribute television media content from a content distributor to the subscribers of a television distribution service. Although a closed television system provides an efficient and dedicated distribution service, a network server distributes the television media content to the client devices as television media content in a proprietary video format. Similarly, the client devices are implemented to receive only the television media content that is distributed in the proprietary video format.